E-Mail More
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Secuela de "Método Científico" Dawn he reprobado química, por lo que debe ir a un curso extraordinario, donde conoce a Paul, un chico frío y egoísta por el cual siente atracción, como todos sus amigos se oponen a su relación, decide declarársele de una forma no garantizada...¿Cuáles serán los resultados para la chica?
1. Puede que me gustes

Hola! Sí, ya sé que están pensando ¿Ikarishipping? !Pues sí señores! Lo que oyeron! Soy Ikarishipper a mucha honra...aunque también tengo partecitas de ser Penguinshipper! xDD Ok no xD

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió de escuchar una canción de Tommy february llamada "E-Mail More" y al principio este iba a ser Pokéshiping pero quiero tomarme una pausa de ese shipping x3 Pero hablando del Poké...este fic es secuela de "Método Científico" un fic Pokéshipping que tengo, así que si gustan leerlo, adelante...para que le entiendan mejor a la historia :3

Pero bueno, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**E-Mail More**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_**I**_

_**Puede que me gustes**_

Allí estaba otra vez. Dawn Berlitz no prestaba atención a ninguna palabra del profesor Rowan, sólo estaba atenta al chico que estaba en la banca de adelante. Aquel misterioso chico de cabello morado y ojos negros que intimidaban. Él era un estudiante de buenas calificaciones, pero su mirada parecía de un bravucón, sin embargo, la peliazul al verlo por primera vez sintió la intriga más grande de su vida…¿Quién era él..? ¿Qué escondía detrás de esos ojos llenos de hostilidad?

–Dawn –le reclamó Zoey, su compañera de al lado y amiga. –No estás prestando atención…

–¿Eh…?

–Dawn, esto es tema de examen y no estás prestando atención…sabes lo que va a pasar si repruebas…

–Sí, sí, sí…–la peliazul le "daba el avión" a su amiga. –Adiós curso de belleza.

–No puedes bajar de calificación, así que escucha la clase y…

–Dawn, Zoey ¿Tienen algo que compartir a la clase?

Cuando Rowan le llamó la atención a las dos chicas, condujo la mirada de todos hacía la susodicha, excepto la de ese chico, el cual sólo pensaba que ellas eran un par de tontas…

–No, profesor.

–Perdónenos –se disculpó Dawn por las dos.

Cuando Rowan retomó la clase, Zoey solo atinó a mirar feo a Dawn y a seguir escuchando al profesor, mientras que la peliazul se sentía peor…y aún más intrigada por aquel chico.

Dawn no logró aprobar química en el semestre, siendo condenada a tomar un curso extra-clase durante vacaciones para poder aprobar la materia sin problemas. Después del "bobo" uso del método científico de Ash, ya no quería entrar a clases, perdiendo mucha calificación y aunque todos sus amigos lograron que pasara las demás materias al final, no logró salvarse en química…en el curso pudo conocer a Zoey, una chica de pelo corto color naranja de carácter muy rudo y amable…también conoció a Barry, un chico rubio bastante energético, casi idéntico a Ash. Como Dawn se sentía sola por haber sido la única de sus amigos en reprobar, empezó a juntarse con ellos y no se arrepentía. Incluso, seguido les prometía que conocerían a Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Iris, Cilan y Serena.

Y también lo conoció a él…sólo sabía que su nombre era Paul, pero no le hablaba a nadie, y siempre estaba solo, pero a este no parecía afectarle eso, es más, parecía que solo estaba mejor. La primera vez que Dawn intentó hablarle fue "para preguntarle la tarea de ese día" pero Zoey le advirtió que no era lo correcto ya que era demasiado grosero y egoísta. Pero a partir de ese día, Dawn quedó intrigada por él, lo cual en parte le daba miedo…

Mientras hacían una actividad que el profesor Rowan les dejó, Zoey, Barry y Dawn platicaban alegremente en sus lugares:

–A ver, a ver… –Barry estaba a punto de reírse. –¿Uso el método científico para poder descubrir que sentía Misty por él?

–¡Sí! Cuando hicimos la fiesta en la cafetería, Misty se fue por unos dulces, entonces todos empezamos a golpear a Ash por ser un idiota –después los tres empezaron a reírse.

–¿Y qué es de ellos ahora?

–Bueno, debido a que el trabajo del método científico le dio muchos puntos a Ash, pudo aprobar la materia, Misty estudió mucho para los exámenes finales y se mató para entregar los trabajos finales y pasó con muy buena calificación. Ayer vi el Twitter de ambos, están felices juntos y eso me alegra…

–Ojala el próximo semestre nos toque en tu grupo, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tus amigos Dawn –dijo alegremente el rubio.

–Sí, me volví unida a ellos, si nos separan me sentiría mal…

–No, no lo creo. Una vieja amiga me dijo, que la amistad trasciende incluso la vida…–Zoey buscaba calmar a Dawn

–Sí, tienes razón…Gracias.

–¡Cuéntanos más de tus amigos!

–Ajá, tú lo que quieres es saber del experimento de Ash…

–¡Es que es tan gracioso!

La plática de un recuerdo que fue del primer bloque temático del semestre terminó por aburrir a Dawn. Aunque eso la unió más a Ash y Misty de cierto modo, eso hacía que los extrañara, que extrañara como antes de que fueran novios se pelearan, de que después de que fueran novios era divertido molestarlos…extrañaba a sus amigos…

De reojo observó de lejos a Paul, quién no despegaba sus ojos del cuaderno de notas, del trabajo. Barry notó que la peliazul miraba mucho al pelimorado:

–Escuché que reprobó porque su maestro fue muy malo con él, su hermano mayor vino a protestar pero ya estaba hecho, así que fue obligado a tomar este curso:

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Dawn, creí haberte dicho que ya no lo miraras…–Zoey parecía celosa. –Es malo, no le habla a nadie y siempre está solo…

–No es malo, es simplemente egoísta… –intentó defenderlo Barry.

–¡¿Y cuál es la diferencia?!

La pelea entre Zoey y Barry volvió a perder importancia para Dawn, otra vez esa mirada que la atraía tanto…y nuevo Barry atraía su atención:

–¿Él te gusta?

–¿¡QUÉ!? –Dawn gritó asustada. –¡No, claro que no!

–No paras de mirarlo y preguntas mucho por él…¿Qué tal si te doy su número de celular? ¿Su e-mail?

Esa última pregunta atrajo a Dawn. No precisamente le gustaba…¿O sí?

–Dawn, el curso termina la próxima semana, si te gusta o no, dilo ya…

–Yo…creo que sí…

Tanto Zoey y Barry se impresionaron al escuchar eso. Ya se explicaban las miradas y todo…

–¿Sabes que él jamás va a corresponderte, cierto?

–Ya sé…¿Quién sabe? ¿Lo intentamos?

–¡¿Qué!? ¡NO! –los ojos de Zoey parecían afiladas dagas. –Va a lastimarte, olvídalo mientras puedas…

–No, pero hagamos esto. Barry, consigue su e-mail, yo intentaré hablar con él mañana mismo.

–Como quieras…

–¡Okey! –agregó feliz Barry.

Dawn estaba decidida, al parecer le importaba más el conocer a Paul que el curso de química, aunque sus dos nuevos amigos no estaban de acuerdo…¿Sus viejos amigos lo estarán?

* * *

En la tarde, mientras hacía tarea del curso, estaba en su laptop chateando con sus amigos del semestre pasado. Sentada en su cama, con música pop puesta y sus cuadernos al lado:

_**Ash:**__¿Y cómo te va en el curso Dawn?_

_**Dawn:**__ Súpergenial, Rowan es muy buen maestro, supongo que ahora sí pasaré química n.n_

_**Misty: **__Me alegro por ti, ay Dawn, cuando acabe el curso deberíamos salir todos u.u_

_**May: **__No sé ¿Ustedes dos no estarán de empalagosos? _

–Ay May –rió Dawn. –Ahora ya no responden esos dos…

_**Misty: **__May…cállate DX_

_**Ash: **__¡Tarde de amigos, wohoo!_

_**Iris: **__Holiiiis :3 ¿Qué hacen todos?_

_**Cilan: **__Buenas noches amigos míos :3_

_**Brock: **__Hola!_

_**Serena: **__Holi :3 Dawn! What's up? _

_**Iris:**__ ¡Hola chica! Se te extraña taanto u.u_

_**Dawn: **__Ya sé, el curso es aburrido, pero mis amigos Barry y Zoey quieren conocerlos :3_

_**Ash:**__¡ Fantástico! ¡Entre más mejor!_

_**Misty:**__ Peeero en fin ¿Qué nos cuentas Dawny?_

_**Dawn:**__ Bueno…¡Estoy enamorada!_

_**Cilan: **__:OOO ¿Y quién es el afortunado?_

_**Iris:**__ ¡Awww! El amor está en el aire! ¡Buuuh! Qué aburrido es el amor x3_

_**Serena:**__Acabo de escuchar el corazón de Cilan romperse desde acá XDDDD_

_**Brock:**__Hahahaha, ¡Buena esa Serena!_

–¡Serena! ¿Qué cosas dices? –Dawn moría a carcajadas. –¡No puedo, no puedo!

_**Cilan: **__Serena, no me difames. Hablamos de Dawn ¿Nop?_

_**Brock: **__A ver señores, que Dawn diga de quién está enamorada…_

_**Dawn: **__O/O De un chico de mi curso…_

_**May: **__Ajá…_

_**Dawn: **__¡Se llama Paul!_

Un agobiante silencio se apoderó de los presentes en el chat. Dawn empezaba a asustarse…

–Oh, oh…¿La regué?

Hasta qué…

_**Ash:**__¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA MUJER!? _

_**Brock: **__Dawn, cómo tu amigo aceptaré tus decisiones, pero como la voz de la razón te digo…¡No inventes!_

_**Iris: **__¿Qué?_

_**Misty:**__¿Lo conocen ustedes? OWO_

_**Brock: **__Sí, Ash y yo nos lo topamos una vez. Ash tropezó con él por accidente y Paul se enojó, al parecer es un tipo enojón y egoísta._

_**Ash: **__¡Habiendo mejores Dawn…Pudiste escogerte a otro! ¡Uno que no sea tan frío!_

_**Serena: **__Dawn, si esa es tu decisión, te apoyaremos._

_**Cilan: **__Pero estás segura?_

_**Iris: **__We mean…Dawn ¿Estás segura? _

_**May**__: Uhm…sin palabras :/_

_**Dawn: **__Son mis amigos u.u ¡Pensé que me apoyarían como cuando apoyaron a Ash con el método científico!_

_**Ash:**__ ¡Lo mío fue otra cosa…! Pero si tú lo dices Dawny…te apoyaremos, suerte con Paul. ¡Pero si te hace algo…!_

_**Misty:**__ Ashy, cariño, Dawn tiene claro que tú y yo mataremos a ese tipo si le hace algo .3_

_**Ash:**__ ¡Aww Misty! :333_

_**May:**__ ¡YO TAMBIÉN APOYO! ¡Con tal de que estos ya no derramen miel!_

_**Cilan: **__¡Love time!_

_**Iris: **__En fin…acaba todo…_

_**Serena:**__ ¿Uh? ¿De qué me perdí? *leyendo* Oh ya… xD Dawn, mucha suerte con ese tipo, pero que no te rompa el corazón, eso duele…_

_**Misty**__: Oh, sí, duele…duele taaaanto._

–Ay Misty –volvió a decir Dawn. –Ya ganaste a Ash y ahora se la trae contra Serena…

_**Serena: **__Cómo te decía Dawn ¬¬ Suerte con eso…_

_**Misty: **__Cómo sea…oigan, ya tengo que irme. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?_

_**May: **__Ya te vas? u.u_

_**Ash:**__ Aww honey _

_**Misty: **__Mis hermanas, ya saben cómo son…nos leemos mañana…_

_**Brock: **__Bueno ¡Nos leemos luego Mist! Y una cosa antes de que te vayas: Cuando te despidas de Ash, hazlo en su chat, este es el chat grupal y son capaces de durar despidiéndose otras dos horas._

_**Iris:**__ XD ¡Sabeee! X3 Adios Misty, te cuidas mucho _

_**Cilan: **__Bye Misty, mañana a la misma hora…_

_**Ash: **__Adiós cariñito :3_

_**May: **__¡Al chat privado ustedes dos…! DX Adiós Misty, te cuidas! :3_

_**Serena: **__Adios Mist, te cuidas _

_**Misty: **__Adiós a todos! Te veo en el Chat privado Ash :333_

_**Dawn:**__ ¡Te queremos Mist, bye! ¡Y no te tardes con el chat privado con este tipo! .3333_

_**Misty: **__¡Bye a todos!_

Aunque fuera una plática corta y graciosa, Dawn pudo sonreír y volver a pasar el tiempo con ellos.

_**Dawn: **__Ay chicos, yo también ya me voy…_

_**Ash:**__ Awww está bien Dawny, ¡nos vemos después! ¡Y olvídate de Paul!_

_**Iris:**__ ¡Al chat privado con Misty, ahora Ash! Nos vemos Dawny, suerte en el curso :3_

_**Cilan:**__ ¡Da lo mejor de ti para pasar la material Dawn! ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Serena:**__ ¡Adiós Dawny, te cuidas muchísimo!_

_**Brock:**__ ¡Suerte en el curso! ¡Te queremos, bye!_

_**May**__: ¡Adiós, se te quiere mucho y suerte en el curso! _

_**Dawn: **__¡Adiosín!¡Los quiero, adiós!_

Dawn se desconectó del chat, y siguió haciendo su tarea. En ese preciso momento, el celular de Dawn sonó, era Zoey, la peliazul respondió feliz:

–Hola Dawn

–¡Zoey! ¿Qué tal?

–¿Qué haces? ¿Terminaste la tarea?

–En eso estoy, ya casi acabo.

–¡Es una tarea fácil! No me digas que has estado pensando en el patán de Paul…

–¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Estaba en un chat privado con mis amigos!

–Bueno, menos mal.

–¿Tú ya acabaste la tarea?

–Ya, ya acabé. Fue tan fácil que ahora estoy en el chat.

–Ya entiendo ¡Te hubieras conectado hace rato! ¡Estaba con mis amigos! Era la oportunidad perfecta para presentártelos.

–Ya no importa, luego vemos eso ¿Sí?

–Vale. –Dawn se volvió serio. –Oye…¿Qué más hay que hacer para mañana?

–Nada más, es todo…bueno. Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?

–Oki ¡Adiós! –dicho esto Dawn colgó.

La chica de ojos azules volvió a hacer su tarea. En ese momento, una mujer de los mismos rasgos que ella entró a su habitación:

–Hola Dawn.

–Hola querida –dijo la mujer sentándose al lado de su hija. –Veo que te gusta el curso ¿Eh?

–Sí, me gusta mucho. Es decir, extraño a mis amigos pero ahora estoy bien con Barry y Zoey –la peliazul sonrió feliz.

–Me alegra Dawn, recuerda que debes aprobar la materia, o si no, no habrá curso de belleza el próximo mes.

–Ya sé mamá. Me esforzare.

–Muy bien querida, dime cuando tengas hambre, ya estoy preparando la cena.

–Gracias má.

Joana, la madre de Dawn le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hija antes de irse de la habitación, dicho esto se marchó.

En ese preciso momento, el celular de Dawn volvió a sonar, pero era un mensaje. Era Barry:

_**Hey Dawn, ya tengo el e-mail de Paul ¿Lo quieres?**_

Con solo esa frasecita a Dawn le explotó el corazón, sintió una increíble ansiedad. Pero al final pudo relajarse y responder:

_**No, mejor mañana, antes de entrar al salón ¿Sí? **_

_**Gracias Barry :***_

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de la chica. Paul podría ser frío, e incluso egoísta, pero quién sabe. Una chica tan cálida como Dawn podría calentar su frío corazón.

–Si hasta un estúpido como Ash pudo…¡Yo también!

* * *

¿Qué tal? Iba a ser un one-shot pero al final van a ser tres capítulos, estoy trabajando en el tercero, así que ya casi acabo x3 Díganme que opinan, me haría feliz recibir reviews :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Dirección de Correo Electrónico

Hola! Bien, seré clara con ustedes. Hubo un relajo en mi escuela porque misteriosamente el semestre acabó hoy. Sí, podría alegrarme si no fuera porque no muy bien que digamos. Pero bueno, mis compañeros de la escuela y yo esperamos a que todo esto se resuelva porque, aunque no lo crean, preferimos mil veces el insomnio y el matarnos de hambre con tal de pasar materias a quedarnos sin poder nada más que protestar sin ser escuchados...

Peeeero en fin, mientras esto se resuelve, pues quiero seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, que es escribir y publicar estas raras pero lindas historias de Pokémon x333 He visto que no muchos le están prestando atención al fic, pero ultimadamente es porque no hay muchos Ikarishippers xD pero bien, los que pudieron leer "Método Científico"...¿Pensaron que Dawn iba a quedarse sola en esta situacion algo absurda? ¡Pues no! Cierta parejita va a regresar al menos para ayudarla, pero ya no en chat, si no que en persona ¿Quieren saber de quién se trata? Pues a leer!

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**I**__**I**_

_**Dirección de correo electrónico**_

Eran las tres de la tarde, el curso de Dawn era de tres a cinco de la tarde. No le molestaba, era un horario bastante cómodo para ella, no era una novedad para ella ¿Pero qué hacía tan especial ese día? Primero que nada, el que Barry le diera la dirección de correo de Paul y el que en ese instante, la acompañaban a su curso nada más y nada menos que sus queridos amigos Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower.

–Gracias por venir a dejarme. Entiendo que les molesta venir conmigo cuando se libraron de la escuela hace dos semanas –dijo la chica entre risitas.

–No, para nada. –Ash sonrió mientras abrazaba a Misty. –Es lindo haberte encontrado luego de la plática de ayer.

–¿Y a dónde iban, que sorpresivamente chocamos en la esquina?

–Al parque, queríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

–Vaya –la peliazul se incomodaba un poco. –Lo del método científico sirvió…

–Al menos tardé una semana en darme cuenta de lo obvio. Tú no entregaste el proyecto y no me salgas con que fue mi culpa…otra vez.

–No me culpes, era más divertido irme con Kenny y Marlene a la explanada –rió nerviosa la chica.

–Por eso casi repruebas –Misty la reprochaba en un tono amable. –Di que te salvamos…

–Ya sé, por eso debo aprobar o si no ya valió todo…

–Recuerda que quieres ese curso de belleza…

–Lo sé, gracias.

Al llegar a la escuela, Dawn puso una cara de flojera, la pareja solo se rió de eso:

–Nos vamos Dawn, luego nos presentas a tus amigos –Misty dijo sonriente.

–¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?

–No son mis padres. Guárdense eso para cuando tengan sus hijos.

Los tres rieron ante ese comentario.

–No, ya. Estoy bien Ash, gracias. Nos vemos después y por favor…ya no empalaguen en el chat ¿Sí?

–No, ya no –la pelirroja le dio un beso a su novio.

–Para eso existen los chats privados…

–Bueno, nos vemos después –Dawn se despidió de sus amigos. –¡Nos vemos!

Dawn esperó hasta que Ash y Misty se fueran para poder entrar a la escuela. Ese ánimo por estar a nada de conseguir el e-mail de Paul la emocionada mucho. En cuanto llegó al salón, buscó su banca acostumbrada, en la primera fila hasta atrás, dónde podía estar escondida. Su celular volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de Misty.

Al verlo, era una foto de ella y Ash abrazados, el mensaje decía:

"_**¡Te queremos Dawn, sabemos que puedes!"**_

_**-Misty.**_

–Se nota que se conocen desde los 10 años…yo los conozco desde los 13 –luego soltó una risotada.

La risa atrajo la atención de los pocos que había ahí, pero como siempre, no atrajo la atención de Paul.

–Perdón, perdón…perdón…–se disculpó sonrojada la chica.

Cuando los presentes dejaron de mirarla, ella discretamente siguió observando a Paul. Tan callado, solo concentrado en su celular. La chica estaba más que fascinada por esa seriedad…pero no se explicaba el por qué…

–Ya deja de mirarlo, casi se te cae la baba, Dawn.

Zoey sorprendió a su amiga, la cual se asustó en cuanto la escuchó.

–Zoey…

–Hola Dawn ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Nada, yo… –sonrojada Dawn se puso a buscar la foto que Ash y Misty le enviaron en su celular. –Veía esto que me enviaron…

–Entiendo… –Zoey se sentó al lado de Dawn. –Tus amigos son considerados…

–Pero ya lo eran desde antes de que empezaran a salir, el juntarlos fue mi mejor decisión…

En ese preciso instante llegó Barry, energético como siempre. Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Paul. Dawn vigiló cada movimiento de su amigo y de su interés amoroso…

Detectó un frío "hola" de parte del pelimorado. Ese gesto hizo sonrojar a Dawn como no tenían una idea, aunque en ese preciso momento, Barry apenas saludó a Zoey, para llevarse a Dawn jalándola de la muñeca. Salieron del salón, recargándose en el barandal.

–Pero…¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

–Aquí está –el rubio le entregó a su amiga un pedazo de hoja color azul. –El correo de Paul. Pero te advierto, nunca lo usa para motivos personales, sólo para escolares y emergencias.

–¿Eh? ¡Sí le llega un correo mío va a ignorarme!

–¿Sabes? –Barry se ponía nervioso. –Zoey tiene razón…tal vez sea una mala idea el que te fijes en Paul.

–¿Tú también? ¡Eres como la vigésima persona que me dice eso!

–Es que él es realmente malo y egoísta…¿Qué acaso no pudiste buscarte a alguien más?

–¡SI ME DICES LO MISMO QUE ASH, ME VALE UN COMINO QUE VUELVA A REPROBAR LA MATERIA, TE AVIENTO DESDE ESTE BARANDAL PARA QUE TE ROMPAS ESA CABEZOTA HUECA QUE TIENES! –gritó Dawn enfadadísima.

Barry quedó pasmado ante la reacción de su amiga, esta simplemente pudo decir:

–Perdóname…yo…

–Ya veo…–el chico solo rió. –¡Ah que Dawn! Pero bueno, tratemos de hablar con él de lo que sea ¿Sí?

–Pero yo…

–¡Nada, acabando la clase te dejo sola con él! Quién sabe, podemos ver química ente ustedes…

Dawn se sonrojó, y no dudó en abrazar a su amigo. Este no pudo hacer ninguna reacción, quedó catatónico.

–¡Te debo la vida, eres magnífico!

–Lo sé Dawny, lo sé –se vanagloriaba el rubio.

En cuanto entraron al salón, Paul estaba acercándose a Zoey. El instinto competitivo y celoso de la peliazul se activó en un instante, Barry fue jaloneado y ambos corrieron hacia sus lugares, llegaron antes que Paul:

–Hola Paul ¿Qué tal todo?

–Sí, eso… –dijo fríamente el chico. –Rowan no vendrá, acaba de avisar a la dirección que no va a darnos clases, por lo tanto ya podemos irnos.

–Gracias –respondieron al unísono los tres amigos.

–Bueno, nos vemos… –y sin más, se fue.

Pero hábilmente Barry se opuso a su camino y quedó enfrente de él, deteniéndolo:

–¿Sí, que quieres?

–Mira, quiero presentarte a una amiga mía.

Zoey solo se estrelló la cara contra la mesa y Dawn…Dawn quería que la tierra la tragara por la obviedad de Barry.

–¿Y quién es tu amiga? –al pelimorado no le importaba nada de lo que Barry decía.

El rubio tomó la mano de Dawn y la condujo hacia donde estaba Paul, quedando frente a frente ambos.

–Dawn, ella es Paul. Paul, ella es Dawn.

–Hola –la pobre chica se sonrojaba. –Gusto en conocerte…

–Sí, lo que digas –respondió altaneramente. –Si me disculpas, quiero irme…

–¡No! –Barry volvió a interponerse. Dawn quería matarlo. –¿Ahora que son amigos, por qué no charlan un poco?

–¡NO! –gritaron los dos al unísono, pero a diferencia de Paul, Dawn si estaba sonrojada.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos lados. Sin embargo, Zoey, Dawn y Barry decidieron quedarse en el salón mientras el resto se retiraba.

–Perdóname Dawn. No sabía que él…

–Ya déjalo, Barry. Paul jamás se fijará en mí…

–Te lo dije –Zoey dijo lo menos creída posible. –Nunca se fijará en ti alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo. Te mereces a alguien mejor…

–Gracias, pero será complicado…Decirle que me gusta será más fácil que hablarle…

–Y por correo será más fácil… –volvió a decir inteligentemente el chico.

De nuevo esa esperanza, esa ilusión de dejarle claro a Paul de una vez por todas que debía dejar de lado su egoísmo para darse cuenta de la atracción que una chica sentía por él:

–Por correo será más fácil ¿Eh? –la mirada de Dawn se tornó pícara. Zoey empezaba a asustarse.

–Dawn ¿En qué piensas?

–En que a partir de hoy, Paul usará su correo para motivos personales.

Barry sonrió, detectó rápidamente el plan de Dawn, pero Zoey…ella estaba a punto de darle a Dawn una paliza profunda y fuerte, de aquellas que la harían despertar del capricho de estar atraída por un chico egoísta y frío.

Pero Dawn…Dawn Berlitz ya estaba decidida… muestra de eso fue el alejarse un poco de sus amigos y tomarse una foto para después enviársela a sus dos queridos amigos, los cuales estaban en el parque cerca de la escuela, comiendo chocolates.

Ash recibió el mensaje y vio la foto:

–Hey Mist, mira esto.

–¿Uh? –la pelirroja vio la foto de Dawn. Una Dawn sonriente con la leyenda _**"No importa que me rechace, le diré a Paul que me gusta y estoy decidida"**_

–Le dirá a Paul que le gusta…

–Bien por ella. Ojala la acepte. –así, la pareja siguió comiendo sus chocolates e ignoraron el mensaje con indiferencia.

Pero la indiferencia se transformó en sorpresa:

–¿¡QUÉ DAWN HARÁ QUÉ!?

* * *

En la tarde, otra vez estaba Dawn frente a su laptop, en el chat grupal. Aunque no lo leía, porque todo el chat eran regaños desde que les dijo felizmente a sus amigos que iba a mandarle un e-mail a Paul diciendo que le gustaba:

_**Dawn: **__¡Le diré a Paul que me gusta por correo!_

_**Ash:**__ ¡NO SEAS TONTA DAWN! ¡ASÍ NO SE HACEN LAS COSAS! ¡Además él va a rechazarte!_

_**Brock:**__ ¡Dawn, eso no es lo correcto, si nos dijiste que ni te habla, menos va a decirte que salgas con él! ¡Dawn, por favor recapacita!_

_**Misty:**__ ¡No lo hagas Dawn, es un patán! ¡Va a lastimarte!_

_**May:**__ ¡NO TE ATREVAS BERLITZ!_

_**Iris:**__ ¡No inventes Dawn! ¡No lo hagas!_

_**Cilan:**__ ¡Por favor, sólo van a lastimarte, ahórrate la molestia y no hagas nada!_

_**Serena:**__ ¡NO DAWN! ¡Por favor!_

A Dawn le daba tristeza que ninguno de sus amigos la apoyaba como debía ser, así que enojada decidió escribirles:

_**Dawn: **__Vaya amigos, pensé que me apoyarían pero ahora veo que no. Hablamos después, adiós._

A la chica le enojaba que nadie quisiera darle aunque fuera un ánimo, y además le enojaba la reacción de Ash. Al final, se decidió a empezar a redactar el correo que le enviaría a Paul…aunque era bastante complicado…

–Veamos… –y así empezó a teclear.

_**Hola Paul:**_

_**No me reconoces ¿Cierto? Pues, me llamo Dawn Berlitz, así es la chica que te mira en clases…**_

–¿Muy obvio, no? Mejor borremos desde "Así es".

Borró esas palabras que la hacían ver como una acosadora. En eso, agarró su cuaderno, dónde en una clase, escribió para Barry lo que más le gustaba de Paul. _"Es algo frío, pero es atractivo, y además él me atrae mucho"_

_**No me reconoces ¿Cierto? Me llamo Dawn Berlitz, sí, la chica que asiste contigo al curso extraordinario de Química. Bien, te escribo porque quiero decirte que…**_

–Estúpido amor no correspondido –renegó Dawn para seguir escribiendo.

_**Quiero decirte que me pareces una persona bastante atractiva…es decir, me parece que eres una gran persona, de acuerdo, eres algo…distante pero me gustaría conocerte mejor, es decir, salir contigo para que nos podamos conocer mejor…no sé si esa idea te parezca pero…me gustaría mucho, en serio.**_

–Bien Dawny, vamos bien… –siguió escribiendo.

_**En fin, si te animas, no dudes en decirme…**_

_**Si no te parece, simplemente dilo, el curso solo dura cuatro semanas y acaba en una, así que después de eso no volveremos a vernos jamás.**_

_**Buen día/tarde/noche.**_

_**-Dawn Berlitz.**_

Dawn sonrió feliz por el correo, aunque al final quedó nerviosa…¿Y si enviarlo era mala idea? ¿Y si Paul la humillaba por haber hecho eso…? Después de todo, sus amigos si tenían razón…

–Oh oh… –rápidamente la chica de ojos azules regresó al chat donde encontró las disculpas de sus amigos.

_**Iris: **__Lo sentimos mucho Dawn, pero solo queríamos lo mejor para ti…_

_**May: **__En serio Dawny, fuimos unos tontos…_

_**Misty: **__Perdónanos, cuenta con nuestro apoyo…_

_**Serena: **__Suerte con Paul, pero recuerda que si te hace algo…_

_**Ash: **__No dudaremos en ir a reclamarle algunas cositas…_

_**Cilan: **__Que la esencia del amor te ayude, Dawny._

_**Brock: **__Cuenta con nosotros Dawn n.n_

_**Dawn:**__ ¡Al diablo lo que dije! Yo no envio nada :O_

_**Ash:**__ ¡BERLITZ!_

_**Dawn: **__Calláte Ketchum ¬¬_

Sin embargo, algo hizo mal que cuando estaba decidida a guardar el mensaje a borrador terminó enviándolo…La chica se aterrorizó:

–¡NO! ¿¡Por qué puse el asunto y la dirección antes de escribir!?

No sabía por qué…pero esto le decía que ahora estaba en problemas…ahora la peliazul se quedó con la incertidumbre de qué pasará cuando Paul lea el mensaje…

* * *

Una cosa voy a pedirles, no me pidan que el último capitulo esté listo de ya porque no lo he terminado D: No sólo por falta de imaginación, si no también por lo que les dije x3 Pero en fin, mis asuntos estudiantiles son mi problema y no tengo porqué involucrarlos, mi único trabajo aquí es hacer que mis trabajos les gusten y entretenerlos aunque sea un momento, así que por favor no se preocupen por mi, solo se les comenté para que al menos supieran el porqué mi tardanza :)

Pero bueno, terminaré este fic en cuanto todo esté arreglado :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. ¿Por qué no me mandas más e-mails?

Hola! Cómo pueden ver, ya terminé con esto xD Mis razones ya las expliqué, escuela, problemas personales, en fin...de todo, pero eso sí, la terminé pronto xD

No sé, yo siento esta historia muy forzada, pero me gustaría saber su opinión :3

Pero en fin... Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**III**_

_**¿Por qué no me mandas más e-mails?**_

Después de que Dawn enviara por error el correo a Paul, estuvo nerviosa el resto de la tarde y noche. En cuanto dijo que envió el mensaje por error, sus amigos estuvieron de nuevo regañándola, mas Ash, que, aunque no tenía derecho, era el que mejor conocía a Paul y le decía a Dawn todo a lo que se arriesgaba, terminando en una sala de discusión sobre los errores de Dawn.

En la noche necesitó de mucha música y una pastilla para dormir para poder conciliar el sueño, aunque, sabiendo bien que eso sería imposible.

En eso, Dawn tuvo dos sueños, un hermoso sueño y una horrible pesadilla. Primero, soñó con el día en que el terminaba el curso y oficialmente aprobaba la materia:

* * *

_Era el salón de clase, el curso había terminado. Rowan estaba dando las calificaciones finales:_

–_Bien, por último Dawn Berlitz. Sacaste 190 aciertos de 200 en tu examen, y entregaste todos tus trabajos. Te felicito Dawn, aprobaste Quimica I_

–_Gracias profesor Rowan –respondió alegre la chica, quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa en cuanto Zoey y Barry la felicitaron._

–_Muy bien Berlitz. Sabíamos que la harías –la felicitó Zoey._

–_¡Tú mandas amiga! –Barry se levantó a abrazar a Dawn._

–_Gracias amigos, ni yo pensé que esto sucedería…_

_En cuanto Rowan dejó de dar calificaciones, todos se retiraron, entonces, Paul, totalmente sonrojado se acercó a Dawn:_

–_Hola Berlitz…_

–_Hola ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Escucha… –el chico empezaba a sonrojarse. –Leí tu correo apenas ayer y…quiero decirte que…estaría gustoso de salir contigo._

–_¿L-lo dices en serio?_

–_Claro…mañana si quieres…_

–_Claro Paul –sonrió Dawn. _

_En cuanto Paul se alejó, Dawn casi gritaba de alegría, pero en ese preciso instante él se regresó y la agarró de sorpresa robándole un beso._

–_¿Pero qué…?_

–_Es un secreto Berlitz. Guárdalo…_

_Dawn tan solo lo miró irse, maravillada por el beso…un sueño hecho realidad. Pero era una verdadera lástima que no todo era tan real como parecía._

* * *

Dawn se talló los ojos y miró su reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana apenas, y ella debía levantarse a las 10.

–Vaya, ya lo decía Serena, los mejores sueños son los que duran poco… –después de esto, Dawn volvió a dormir.

* * *

_Dawn regresó al escenario donde estaba, los exámenes, el haber aprobado el examen, la misma felicitación, pero esta vez, el acercamiento de Paul era más frío._

–_Berlitz, ¿Tú enviaste aquel correo, eh?_

–_Sí…¿Por qué?_

–_No querrìa salir jamás contigo, eres demasiado boba y superficial._

–_¿Perdón? –se indignó la chica. –¡Mira, tú…!_

–_Déjemonos por la paz Berlitz. Apenas acabe esto no volveré a verte, para mi suerte…_

–_¡ARGH! ¡Tú, hijo de…!_

–¡OH! –Dawn volvió a despertar. –¡No es cierto!

Dawn se levantó, prendió la lámpara que estaba en su buro al lado de su cama y agarró su celular, para enviarle un mensaje a Zoey.

_**Dawn:**__** Zoey ¡Acabo de hacer una tontería!**_

Completada asustada de todo, ya no quería recordar aquel accidente. Un error así se cometía fácilmente, pero cuando hablábamos de Dawn y Paul, todo podría acabar en una humillación que arruinaría su vida y partiría su corazón en pedazos chiquitos.

–Vaya, esto es malo.

La respuesta de Zoey llegó apenas unas minutos después:

_**Zoey:**__** ¿Qué ocurre Dawn? ¿Si le enviaste el correo, verdad? -.-**_

La peliazul se sonrojó, quería decirle a su amiga que no era eso lo que hizo pero…

_**Dawn:**__** Sí, si lo hice…**_

_**Zoey:**__** Pues a ver qué pasa pasado mañana.**_

–¿Pasado mañana? ¿Pero qué…?

_**Dawn: **__**¿Pasado mañana? ¿Por qué? :O**_

_**Zoey:**__** Mañana no hay clases, el profesor Rowan dejo trabajo extra para entregar pasado mañana ¿No te enteraste? ¡Barry te dejó un mensaje!...o eso me dijo…**_

Dawn revisó su celular, busco entre todos los mensajes que Barry le había enviado, y efectivamente ahí estaba:

_**Dawn:**__** Oh…ya lo vi x3**_

_**Zoey:**__** Pues entonces no te preocupes por mañana, pero lo de Paul, eso si fue una estupidez Berlitz ¬¬**_

_**Dawn:**__**¿Y ahora qué hago?**_

_**Zoey:**__** Pues retractarte, disculparte de ese correo e inventarle que era para otra persona….**_

_**Dawn:**__**¿Crees que lo aceptará?**_

_**Zoey:**__** De mala manera, pero lo hará…**_

Dawn ya no dijo nada. Tan sólo dejó su celular y lo apagó…saber que no iba a tener clases la dejó dormir tarde, por lo que podía quedarse en vela y pensar en su error:

–Paul va a odiarme…ya de por sí me odia…

Dicho esto, volvió a dormir, tratando de no pensar en su error.

* * *

Pasaron dos días, días en los que Dawn estuvo nerviosa y ansiosa, tenía miedo de revisar su correo por si Paul respondía, o algo así. Pero ella tenía miedo…

Aunque hubo un error en los cálculos de Dawn, faltaban aún varios días para la aplicación del examen, por lo que era imposible que Paul tardara días en revisar el correo ¿O no? En la clase, Dawn estaba comiéndose las uñas prácticamente por que Paul le fuera a reclamar algo o algo por el estilo…pero nada:

–Dawn, ya cálmate –trataba de tranquilizarla su amiga. –No va a pasar nada ¿O has visto alguna reacción diferente?

–Bueno, no…

–¿Ves?

–¡Si quieres yo le pregunto, Dawn! –Barry se levantó hacia el lugar de Paul.

–¡NO! –Zoey lo jaló de la camisa. –¡Lo harás más evidente, tarado!

–¿Y qué no es ese el chiste?

–Ugh. Dawn –Zoey optó por ignorar al rubio. –¿Dices que no has revisado tu correo desde entonces?

–No, me da miedo. Para todas las notificaciones entro directo a mis redes.

–Ah, en fin. Mira, Dawn, saliendo de aquí vamos a ir a aun café internet y abrirás tu correo electrónico ¿Está bien?

–No. –dijo Dawn firmemente.

–¡Te ayudo Dawn! –Barry abrazó a su amiga peliazul.

–¿Gracias? –la chica correspondió al abrazo.

En ese instante, el profesor Rowan entró, pero entró más serio de lo normal, azotó sus cosas en el escritorio, espantando a todos. Sí, incluso a Paul.

–Escuchen alumnos, ha habido un cambio de planes, así que el trabajo final lo entregarán hoy en la tarde y el examen lo harán pasado mañana.

–¿EH?

Ante las protestas de los alumnos, Paul levantó la mano, entonces con un fuerte golpeteo en el escritorio, Rowan calló a la clase y le otorgó la palabra a Dawn:

–Disculpe profesor pero…¿Qué provocó este cambio?

–Los directivos de la escuela quieren acabar antes, así que quieren que apuremos las cosas.

Limitándose a los quejidos, la clase tuvo que escuchar atentamente a su profesor:

–El trabajo será a computadora, será enviado a mi correo, puede ser por equipo o individual ¿Entendido? Tratará acerca de los elementos de la tabla periódica, este es su último trabajo y vale mucho más.

Mientras Rowan decía los lineamientos, Dawn los anotaba, pero algo se secreteaban Barry y Zoey que no prestaban atención. Cuando Rowan terminó de hablar:

–Dawn, entre los tres hacemos el trabajo y lo enviamos ¿De acuerdo?

–Claro ¿Quién lo envía?

–Tú –dijeron al unísono Zoey y Barry.

–¿¡QUÉ!?

–Oh si, necesitas abrir tu correo, Dawn.

–¡Eso es lo que no quiero!

–Pobre de ti, Dawny. Tendrás que hacerlo –se burló de ella su amigo rubio.

Dawn cruzó los brazos, enojada. Pero sigilosamente observó a Paul. No mostraba ninguna reacción, lo cual significaba que todavía no había visto el correo ¿Pero y qué seguía?

–Si hace el trabajo solo y ve el correo, estoy muerta.

Un largo suspiro atrajó la atención del profesor Rowan, una mirada que Dawn no notó:

–¿Todo bien, señorita Berlitz?

"_No…¿Por qué no me aplica el examen de una vez para ya no venir a este maldito curso, eh?"_

–Sí, todo está bien.

Barry y Zoey miraron a Dawn con cierta picardía, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pobre chica.

Horas más tarde, Dawn estaba terminando el trabajo, pero no quería ni enviarlo, pero ahora estaba comprometida a hacerlo:

–Ayúdenme …

Cómo si el cielo la hubiera socorrido, en Skype había una videollamada de May:

–¡Dawn! –gritó de alegría la castaña al verla. –¿Cómo te va?

–Horrible, tengo que enviar un trabajo pero no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo de la respuesta de Paul.

–¿Lo hiciste? Oh, vaya… –May se quedó muda por unos instantes. –Pues no sé qué decirte.

–No hace falta que digas nada. Gracias.

–¿Quieres que envie el trabajo por ti? Dame la contraseña de tu correo y…

–No –interrumpió la chica. –Así está bien, gracias.

–Dawn, te ves apagada, y la última vez que te vi tan apagada fue cuando supiste que reprobaste Química.

–Es qué no sé qué hacer. Le pedí a Barry y Zoey que ellos enviaran el correo pero no quisieron, como si quisieran que yo viera mi correo.

–Eventualmente, amiga. Pero no te preocupes ¿Y sí no lo ve?

–¡No Dawn, lo va a ver! Obviamente él hizo este trabajo individualmente, si abre su correo para enviarlo, va a verlo.

–No pues…ni cómo ayudarte –la chica castaña se hartaba del drama de su amiga. –Pero en fin, no pierdes nada con abrirlo, inténtalo.

–Bien –Dawn se quedó callada. –Gracias May…

–Bueno, sólo te hablé para ver cómo estabas, me voy. Suerte en lo que va del curso, te quiero Dawn, nos vemos.

May se desconectó, ya que Dawn no pudo despedirse más que con la mano…cuando se dio cuenta, ya había terminado el trabajo, era la hora…de enviarlo.

–Bueno, ya qué…

Cuando abrió su correo, ahí estaba la respuesta de Paul, el abrirlo la asustó…así que decidió dejarlo como "No leído" apurarse a mandar el trabajo y cerrar rápido el correo.

–¿Y si me dijo que si…? ¿Pero si me dijo que no…? –y así, la chica se quedó con la duda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rowan estaba en su escritorio, con su laptop, checando su correo. Veía los trabajos enviados, todos, excepto Paul estaban nerviosos. Dawn no era la excepción, la chica iba a comerse las uñas del nervio:

–¿Se lo enviaste, verdad?

–Si Zoey –dijo nerviosa la peliazul. –Eso hice…

–¿Y te llegó la respuesta de Paul, cierto?

–Si –la chica se sonrojó.

–¿Y qué te dijo? –el rubio se puso ansioso.

–Si me llegó pero no la vi…

Barry y Zoey tuvieron ganas de golpear a la chica, o gritarle…

–¡LA RESPUESTA ERA IMPORTANTE! –gritó Zoey, pero para su suerte, nadie escuchó. –¿Por qué no la viste, boba?

–Me dio nervios…

–¡A lo mejor aceptó salir contigo! No se sabe…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, Rowan mandó a llamar al rubio y a sus amigas. Iban nerviosos, temblorosos casi, pero al final, la reacción de Rowan no fue tan mala:

–Muy bien trabajo, felicidades chicos. Hasta ahora el de ustedes y el de Paul son los mejores, felicidades. Si pasan el examen, pasan la materia con 10 ¿Entendido?

–¡Claro! –dijo la chica peliazul alegre.

En cuanto se alejó del escritorio, Paul tomó la mano de Dawn, deteniéndola, pero Zoey y Barry la dejaron con él, cuando la chica miró a Paul, estaba sonrojado y nervioso:

–¿Tú enviaste el mensaje, verdad Berlitz?

Dawn no iba a responder, pero sus reflejos la traicionaron:

–Sí…pero, fue una tontería…perdóname…

–No, ninguna tontería…aceptaría salir contigo. –el chico pelimorado miró a Dawn. –¿Qué te parece hoy? Podemos tener una sesión de estudios antes del examen y después salir a otro lado…

–Claro, acepto ¿A las 5?

–Pasaré por ti a la 5. Y otra cosa.

–¿Qué? –la chica de nuevo se puso nerviosa.

–¿Por qué no me mandas más e-mails?

–Cuando tú lo hagas, yo lo haré –Dawn esbozó una amplia sonrisa antes de regresar a su lugar.

La peliazul regresó bailarina a su lugar, entonces ignoró las preguntas de sus amigos y abrió su correo desde su celular, cuando encontró el mensaje:

_**Si, sé quién eres Berlitz, eres la chica que me mira mucho en clases. ¿Acaso te intereso? Pues bien, admito que me interesas un poco, voy a considerar tu propuesta.**_

_**Hasta luego**_

_**-Paul.**_

Dawn sonrió, y contempló una vez más a Paul antes de que Barry le diera un zape:

–¡Oye!

–¡Te estamos preguntando qué rayos te dijo Paul! –casi gritaba Zoey.

–Él…me invitó a salir… –dijo atontada la chica.

Antes de que Zoey pudiera empezar a reclamarle, Barry la calló. Con una sonrisa vieron la expresión de tonta que Dawen hacia cuando releía el e-mail de Paul.

–¿Por qué tú no me mandas más e-mails? –dijo la chica sonriente.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bien, aunque no lo crean, creo que no volveré a escribir un Ikari en mucho, mucho tiempo O.O Pero haré un intento de hacer fics mejores que este x3

Pero bueno, gracias por leerlo -si es que lo leyeron- agradezco mucho su atención :3

Y bueno, hoy vengo de pocas palabras así que...

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
